Gajeel's haircut
by GIRLofFAIRYS534
Summary: Gajeel gets a haircut.How will Levy react.Rated T for Gajeel's mouth.


So i was reading a Gale fanfic and the idea poped in my head

I do not own fairy tail sadly...

ENJOY!

It was a normal day at Fairy of the members were fighting while the other just hanged seemed a certion iron mage was missing as well as his it looked as if the blue headed book worm was the only one to notice."Hey Mira have you seen Gajeel or Lily?"Levy asked as she sat down on the chair and looked arund one last time for the duo."Well someone seems concerned!"Mira answered smiling sly making th solid script mage blush."No!It not like that!"Levy yelled fracticly waving her arms around."~Sure~"the white head barmaid."But there they are"she added pointing to the turned around towards the door only to let her jaw drop to the floor."Guess he got a new style!"Mira said smiling.

Indeed came in Lily in his normal form smiling but Gajeel was the one who got the most was wearing black jeans with a iron chain intead of his white as well wore a grey sweater with the hood over his ignored the questioning looks from the other members and made his way to the second floor balgony."Lily what the heck?"Levy asked the black exeed who had both his hans over his mouth trying but failing not to laugh."I think you should ask him yourself!HAHAHA!"Lily laughed hard falling on the floor while holding his gave a confused look before scooping up the exeed and walking to where the iron mage was."Care to explain..this?"she asked jeastering grunted before answering."Asked the laughing cat"he muttered darkly while glaring at the cat who was still laughing in Levy's arms."Lily?"she questioned setting him down."Yeah yeah"he finally answered wiping a tear out warning he transformed into his real form before taking the hood off of Gajeel's head much to his the hood where his long black mane was suppose to be(**Key word here:Suppose)**was a short spiky hair,a few strands falling freely on is stared for a few minutes while the dragon slayer tried to put the hood back on only to be stopped by Lily."God damn it cat!LET GO!"he grined in response while Levy just stayed by surprise she fainted falling face first on the men stoped then looked at eachother then to the script mage on the floor and back at was the first to snap out and droped Gajeel making his way to the blue too did the same after putting the hood back on."We should take her to the infirmary"the exeed said picking her nodded before the two walked to the infirmary.

Levy groaned as she opened her eyes to face red quickly bolted up only to crach into something hard."Fuck!"she cursed holding her head."You cuss since when?"The bookworm's eyes widened when she noticed Gajeel smirking also holding his head and Lily on her stomach."What happened?"she asked trying to remember."I had this weird dream where you had short hair and-that wasn't a dream huh?"she said blankly noticing the dragons clothes and hood."Nope!"Lily answered turned to Gajeel."Take the hood off!"she said surprising them both."Hell no i'm not!"he yelled making her pout."Gajeel take it off now.."she said darkly making both men shiver."F-fine.."he said defeated taking the grey hood off and again exposing a short hair cut."How did that happen?"Levy asked curiously."Well it was a bet.."the exeed started noticing that the dragon slayer was not going to answer.

_FLASHBACK..._

_"Hey Lily!"called the iron mage standing next to a large two where currently at the park walking."Yes?"asked the exeed facing his partner."Bet i can climb it first!"he answered smirking."No you can't.."Lily argued smiling."Hell yeah i can!"Gajeel argued back._

_"Can't"_

_"Can!"_

_"Can't"_

_"CAN!"_

_"Fine let make a to reach the top will out magic can make the loser do anything the ?"Gajeel put a finger on his chin thinking it over."Deal!"he finally answered shaking hands with the cat._

"WAIT!"Levy yelled stopping the flashback."What?"Gajeel asked annoyed."You made a deal of climbing a tree with a _cat?"_she asked laughing."Yeah.I didn't think it through.."he answered scratching his watch them with a so liked eachother."Can we continue?"he asked making the pair turn his way."Continue"Levy answered placing her hands on her lap.

_Both men where at the foot of the tree ready to start claiming it."Ready set go!"Lily yelled taking out his claws and climbing it with on the other hand was having a difficult time."I'm gonna win!"the exeed called once he was half way to the top while the slayer was only a foot appove ground."No your not!"he yelled back as he grasped the poor tree and started climbing at lightning once seeing this also got into a blink both he and Gajeel where tied."Im wining!"Gajeel braged looking at him." ahead!"Lily iron mage listened a looked up only to come face to face with a branch and falling face first from 30 feet."I win!"Lily yelled landing on his head that was a few inches underground."Ready for a hair cut?"the exeed asked his partner who groned."Fuck..."he muttered._

_END OF FLASHBACK.._

Levy looked at the duo before bursting out laughing with Lily a few minutes of watching his two friends laugh at him Gajeel growled."You done?"he asked as they calmed down."Yeah but you gonna show your hair cut?"Levy asked as she wiped a tear away and got out of the bed."Hell no!"he yelled making both Lily and Levy smiled creepliy at thing Gajeel saw was a bright flash and Levy running out with a camera laughing like a stared at the laughing exeed on the bed before bolting up and running out the door making sure the hood was on."LEVY!"he yelled getting a glimpse of her running stright for cursed before going full sprint after her."Mira can you put this photo on the photo lacrima for the whole guild to see?"she asked smiling nodded before taking the camera and hooking it stopped mid way when a picture of him and his stupid hair cut came on the member turned his way and stared before bursting out them felt someone tale the hood off _again._Gajeel turned around and saw Lily hovering over head grinning."That's a good look for you!"Natsu yelled laughing nonstop."Agreed!"Grey laughed looked around and glared once he caught sight of Lily and Levy laughing on the bar."SHRIMP!CAT!"he yelled making both stiffen looked at himonly to come face to face to a mass looked at eachother then a him and back a eachother."RUN!"Lily yelled flying out the guild with Levy behind him."IM GONNA KILL YOU!"Gajeel yelled hot on their trail.

"GREAT!"Levy yelled running as Lily flew over head.

What did you think?Good or bad?Well bye!R&R!


End file.
